Cheer Up!
by Lightseeker03
Summary: A little story I made to cheer myself up when I was upset. I hope you enjoy! (Has my favorite Hetalia characters in it . )


Well, this is a little thingy I'm writing for myself because when I'm sad, lonely, when the real life fails on me, I can always turn to the realities of things I love, and..so I wrote this hetalia ficcy with my fave characters in it to cheer me up. Maybe it'll cheer someone else up...

* * *

What else was I supposed to do now? With all this work I have no time to be with my friends..they've become so distant from me these days..I can't seem to please anyone anymore, not even myself. I'm getting rejected by people that love me, and I, in my rejected state am only able to push them away farther. So, I asked myself again, what else is there to do?

Well, you could cry, and that's what I did.

The tears pooled quickly and fell freely. No one would notice anyway, everyone at home left an hour ago. Well, except me of course. Being alone is what I'm used to nowadays, and thinking of that made the tears fall even faster. It was a silent, sad cry. Just sitting pathetically on the middle of the living room floor, covering my face completely with my hands. Its all I could do.

That's when my hands were gently peeled away from my face, and replaced by a pair of gloved hand that were now wiping away my tears. I flinched-I would have heard someone come in if they had, and as I looked up to the face of this intruder, I thought they couldn't be the person kneeling in front of me right now.

The man wore a long blue military coat, his blonde hair spiking out from underneath his hat. But what gave it away was behind a pair of sliver framed glasses, were deep blue eyes, that were sharp with concentration, yet soft with comfort.

This man, was...Sweden? From Hetalia Sweden?

I didn't have time to reacted or say anything, for a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach giving me a reassuring squeeze. I turned my head as best I could, to see two men this time, one with auburn air and one with a slightly darker shade, but both hairstyles parted near the middle of their foreheads. The one hugging me smiled brightly, the other one held a beautiful flower out to me, his face half turned, with a blush on his face.

What most certainly gave away their identities was the curls sticking out from their hair, these two were the Italy brothers.

Just as I thought this my left hand was warm from another hand holding it. I turned my head to that direction and saw two more men. The man holding my hand was smiling slightly but in a way that made your heart warm. His blue eyes were filled with softness and his blonde eyebrows were raised in a way that added a warmness to his whole expression. His hair was slicked back, and I knew this was Germany.

The other man had white hair, and red eyes. He held a confident smirk but his overall body gesture with the added thumbs up read "cheer up". His eyes, though looking sharp with the angled position of his eyebrows, still seemed calming and caring. This man was Prussia.

My right hand was raised and kissed softly. It was released as I turned to see a man wearing a green outfit. His large eyebrows were raised in concern, his green eyes were bright and questioning. But he must have seen my tears had vanished, and his expression quickly changed to a smile, his shaggy blonde hair bouncing with a slight tilt in his head.

Another man popped out from behind him, blue eyes shining brightly behind a pair of glasses. He placed an arm on the first man's shoulder, (to which the first man then gave of an annoyed look) and formed a heart with his hands. This man's face was childish and the smile he wore was large. His hair was more of a dirty blonde, and a cowlick bounced with each of his movements.

This was England and America, I realized. I turned back to my front, and noticed Sweden was gone. North Italy's arms weren't around me, Romano wasn't there, but the flower was resting on the ground. I picked it up and turned to where the German brothers were, but they were no longer there. America and England were gone, too.

But instead of falling into a state of loneliness once more, I felt happier, warmer, brighter. They were here for me, even when I thought I was alone. They were here for me, and I felt as though they always would be. In my mind, in my heart. They'd always be there to cheer me up, even if I didn't know it.


End file.
